The Mother of All Surprizes
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Sequal 2 Chevalier-de-Aile's "A Night Out." 3 months 'ft-r a strange n-cid-nt, Captain's been found ill. Lil' does he know, he's not as sick as he th-nk-s or, well, b-li-v-d 'imself 2 b. M-PREG.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own some OCs, but they may not appear in this fanfic._**

* * *

**__**"The 'Mother' of All Suprises"**_ --

_**"Now There's Something You Don't See Everyday?!"**_

* * *

"CAPTAIN?!?!" Shute called out, looking for his friend. "Oh man! 'You think, after 2 years on the same unit of the Gundam Force with the guy, it'd be easier to keep tabs on him?!" the 14-year old said to himself with a soft-yet-frustrated growl. "CAPTAIN?!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

"BLAMPURKACK!!" Shute turned to the sound of someone puking, & then found the one doing so -- it was Captain!

"Captain?!" Shute ran to his buddy's side as the Neotopian Gundam pulled his pale, sick-looking face out of the bushes. "Captain, 'you O.K.!? Say Something?!"

"Something?!"

"That'll do?!" Shute said with a smile. "What happened to you!? 'You got sick again, didn't you?!"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"That's it!" Shute said, stamping his foot intro the grass-praved ground of which he stood upon. "You gotta see Kao Lyn about this!"

* * *

"But Shute, I'm fine."

"Don't 'But Shute' me, mister?! You've been going through this for the past 3 months: stomach flu symptoms, fatigue, food aversions & cravings, constant pit-stops, mood swings, cramps, dizzy spells, & last but not least, the fainting." he told the Captain, looking his gundam friend straight in the eye-screen. "I'm worried about you! The whole Gundam Force & S.D.G. are worried about you. I just wanta know for sure _if_ there's really something wrong with you or not."

"I'm sorry, Shute. I didn't mean to make everyone worry so-- Urg!" Captain tried to explain himself, but was stopped by a cramp in his gut.

"Captain?!" Shute was officially freaked! "Oh dear?!"

"Shute?!" Captain looked up at his human friend with what little strength he had. "I think I'm having another dizzy spell." he then passed out.

"CAPTAIN?!?!" he screamed at the gundam, it was no use. "I've gotta get some help! Big time?!" Shute reached into his pocket & took out a cell phone-like device. He then turned it on & put it to his left ear. "Come in, S.D.G.?! This is Gundam Force Special Member: Shute. Captain Gundam is down, I repeat, Captain Gundam is down. Requesting a GunPerry & anyone who is available."

"(Request granted, Special Member Shute. We've locked into your location & we'll be there shortly.)"

* * *

Meanwhile, much later, at Blanc Base.....

* * *

"What happened here!?" GunEagle asked, looking around the maintenance wing. "Dudes, is there something mayjorly wrong with Captain!?"

"I don't know, GunEagle." Shute replied, sighing sadly, not seeing Kao Lyn walk out of a very private room. "I just hope he's O.K.?!"

"Ahem." Kao Lyn faked a cough, making the human & gundam teens' heads turn his way. "I've completed my analysis of Captain Gundam."

"Is he O.K.? Is he gonna die or something?"

"Calm down, Shute. There's nothing wrong with Captain." the head of the maintenance wing reassured him. "But there's something I think you should see, if you'll come with me, that is?!"

"O.K., I might as well go see what this is all about." Shute said as he followed Kao Lyn into the room from which he came out of. GunEagle tried to come too, but was stopped by the cheif medical officer & ordered to get Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Gunbike & the Gunchoppers right away.

* * *

Once in the room.....

* * *

"So?! If there's nothing with Captain, why's he been the way he's been!?" Shute asked as they walk up to the Gundam, was asleep while being surrounded by several machines. "If you don't mind me asking?!"

"I don't how to answer that, Shute?!" Kao Lyn uneasily replied. "So I think it's best if I _showed_ you."

"Show me what?!"

"Just feel the armor on Captain's stomach?!" Kao Lyn requested Shute, but a 'you-must-crazy' look from him instead. "Go on! Don't shy?!" this time around, Shute obeyed him.

"Huh?" Shute was confused! When he touch the armor, it felt soft, not hard like it was suppose to. "Cheif Kao Lyn?! 'Mind telling why Captain's tummy.....well.....is soft, unlike the rest of him!?"

"Well, I'm going to do an ultrasound on him that should explain that." Kao Lyn said as he then placed a glossy probe on the Mobile Gundam's now softened belly, revealing on a nearby monitor.....what appeared to be the silhouette of an baby gundam!

"I-I-Is t-t-that w-w-what I-I-I t-t-think i-i-it i-i-is?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere nearby in the base.....

* * *

"So then, GunEagle?! What isth wrong with our dear friend Captain?"

"I donno!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT KNOW!?!?"

"Look, I _was_ with Shute when Kao Lyn got done with checking Captain out, but he didn't tell me anything. 'Just dragged Shute in the room where Captain was & ordered me to go get you guys."

"I just hope whatever's wrong with Captain ain't too bad?!"

"Do not worry, Gunbike sir!" Gunchopper No. #1, while in his _Gundiver_ mode, said as his fellow Gunchoppers, also in their _Gundiver_ modes too, shouted _**'Do not worry, sir!'**_ in agreement with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kao Lyn, Shute, & Captain.....

* * *

"Oh man! Where am I?" Captain said as he awoke with a groan. "What happened? How long was I unconscious?"

"A couple of hours, but you gave a real big scare, buddy. Nice to see you awake." Shute said as Captain turned his head to face him. "How are you feeling? O.K.?!"

"Aside from my stiff body & a headache, I'm fine."

"Well, that's not too bad, I'm sure it'll go away soon enough." Kao Lyn assured him, not giving away the big news yet. "I'll bet it's nothing compared to what you'll feel in a couple of months?!"

"What?! Will my illness worsen?"

"Uh, well actually Captain, you're not sick."

"You mean my condition has improved?!"

* * *

"Well, what Kao Lyn's trying to say is.....you were never sick."

"Huh? I do not understand, Shute?! Please explain?!"

"Uh.....first off, I guess some congratulations are in order, Captain?!" Shute said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Since.....well, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?!" Captain said, that is, before he suddenly remembered what the word meant, & then went wide-eyed like he did when Genkimaru once rammed him with that hoverboard of Grappler Gouf's hover-board. "WHAT?!?! How!?"

"Well, that's the part we haven't figured out yet."

"So?! How long do I have until the birth?" Captain asked with a sigh.

"Well, let's see?! Any pregnancy for a Gundam lasts 12 months, & since you've been pregnant the whole time you were 'sick', which has been the past 3 months, I'd say.....about 9 more months." Kao Lyn explained to a somewhat-calm Captain & a graping-mouth-in-shock Shute. "Huh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with GunEagle & the others.....

* * *

"O.K., GunEagle?! We're at the maintenance wing. Where's Shute & Captain?"

"They must still be with Kao Lyn?!" GunEagle said as he then pointed to the room that Kao Lyn had been using. "That's the room I told you about. Captain's in there for sure!"

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!" Shute's voice could screaming from behind the room's closed doors. Baku kicked them open, worried that something bad had happened.

"Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, I'm just.....uh.....pregnant, that's all."

"P-p-p-PREGNANT?!?!" Bakunetsumaru screamed, while the others were wide-eyed & had their 'jaws dropped' halfway to the floor, except Gunbike & GunEagle, whom had fainted, & Shute & Kao Lyn, who each slapped a hand.

"Let it go, Shute?!" Kao Lyn said, putting a hand on Shute's shoulder. "Come to think about it, now all that's left to do, is to tell Cheif Haro." Shute's eyes winched at those words. "Of course, I'll bet you're thinking that he's not going to be too happy about that, right?!"

* * *

Shortly later.....

* * *

"Shute?!" Cheif Haro said as Shute, who was also his son as much as he was a member of his employee staff, dashing down the hall. "What's the matter?"

"I'm.....here to.....report the results.....of Kao Lyn's analysis.....on Captain."

"Well then, state the report."

"Are you sure about that, Da-- I mean, sir?!"

"Benedict Napoleon Myaxx!" Cheif Haro scoldly said to Shute, knowing well that his son prefered 'Shute' over 'Benedict', as he reluctantly watch while the boy flinch with fear. "I'm leader of the S.D.G., & I'm your father as well, so, whatever the report is, I shall take what you have to say while keeping a level head."

"O.K.?! But, still, you're not gonna like it." Shute replied as he walked up to the leader of the S.D.G. & whispered the news in his ear.

"HE'S WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"I still do not see how this Seahorse Effect pregnancy could have been cast upon Captain?!"

"Well, that's the one thing I haven't been able to figure out yet." Kao Lyn replied to the musha gundam as he shook his head. "But I _do_ know this, he's pretty much in his third month, so he should be out of the first trimester, real soon."

"That's good, but he still has a strong chance of miscarring for the next 3 months, so, he should be careful."

"3 months?! Well then, I'll be sure to tell him that."

"What in blazes's going on!?" Bell Wood said, homing in on the two talking. "Why does Bakunetsumaru seem so smart all of a suddenly!?"

"Well.....uh.....you see.....uh.....Captain is.....uh.....pregnant."

"PREGNANT?!?! HOW COULD HE BE PREGNANT!?!? HE'S A DUDE!!" Bell Wood screamed as he began to look as white as a sheet. "Waitaminute, nevermind! I don't even wanna know."

* * *

4 months later.....

* * *

"Mnm?!" Captain said, waking to a strange thuding vide in his stomach. "What in the world?!"

"Hey! 'Morning Captain?!" Shute greeted his now pregnant gundam friend. "How're you doing?"

"Not too bad, I think?! I just felt a thud in my stomach." Captain said, eyeing his stomach, which had doubled from it's original size. "I wish I knew what was wrong?!"

"Here! Let me see?!" Shute put a hand the stomach, & then winched & pull it back after the vide suddenly returned. "Ha ha! It kicked! I felt the baby kick!"

"It's kicking?! Is that bad?"

"No, no, not at all, it just means it's start to become active."

"Thank goodness! If I want to keep this child, I'm going to have to make sure that it's born nice & healthy."

"WHAT?!?! YOU'RE KEEPING IT?!?!"

* * *

"Yes, I'm keeping the unborn child within me, Shute." Captain said, staring blankly at Shute. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, actually, it's just.....a little creepy, that's all." Shute replied, softly rubbing Captain's sightly, bulking belly. "But I'm happy for you, Captain, really I am."

"Thank you, Shute. That means a lot to me." Captain said just before he was hit by another kick -- a _hard_ one! "Ow!"

"That looked like it hurt!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Only 5 more months to go! 'You excited?!"

"Yes & a little nervous."

"Well, it'll be O.K., I know it!"

* * *

5 months later.....

* * *

"O.K. now, GunEagle. As long as you take it easy, you'll be back up & running before you know it."

"Rodger that, sir!" GunEagle said as he then left the maintenance wing, as he'd been through an accident earlier, but he was fine now. "Hey! Where's Captain?"

"Oh, he's in his quarters, asleep. He needs the rest, since he's due at anytime."

"Oh, O.K.! Well, if I pass by there, I'll be sure to keep it down."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, in Captain's room.....

* * *

Captain was sleeping peacefully, when a sudden pain woke him. "Ow! What was that?" Captain thought it was the baby's kicking, which was strange, because it hadn't kicked much in days, but still, he let it slide. A few minutes later, the pain hit him again, & at the same time, someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Captain, Bakunetsumaru. Might I come in?"

"Sure, Bakunetsumaru, I don't mind." Captain said with a yawn, as the Blazing Samurai entered with a worried look on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"I'll say something is! Listen?!"

"BAKUNETSUMARU?!?! WHERE ARE YOU, SWEETY!?!?" a tiny girl's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Who was that?"

"Rinnetsumaru, my wife."

"You are married?!"

"Yes, & she wants to talk to me, I do not like it one bit. I am a tad scared, so I wish to hide out here, at least, for a while."

"I suppose you can, but you have to talk to her later, O.K.?!"

* * *

"Oh! All right?!"

"That's much bet-- OW!" Captain fell to the floor in grave pain.

"Captain?! Are you all right?"

"I think so, just a slight pain, I have them every 4 minutes or so."

"WHAT?!?! Captain?! You must see Kao Lyn as soon as possible!"

"No, Bakunetsumaru! I am fi-- OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!" Captain groaned as he fought through his worst pain yet, closing his eyes to such. "OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!" while he was fighting the pain, Captain heard what sounded like a water pipe bursting & felt some kind of fluid pouring down inside his legs; & when he opened his eyes, he found water slowly dripping & flowing in between his legs, to a puddle which beared bits of light-blue metal. Baku caught him as he wobbled forward. "What's wrong with me? Why are my legs wet?"

"They are-- " the Blazing Samurai couldn't believe his eyes. "Captain?! Your water's broken!"

* * *

"Huh? My water's broken?!"

"You are in labour, which you are going to have your baby, today!"

"WHAT?!?!" Captain was shocked! "OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!"

"Easy there, Captain?! Just breathe!"

"I need to get down to the maintenance wing, right away! OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!" he said, holding his oversized stomach in pain. "You will help me get there, won't you?! Ow!"

"Sure thing!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!" Captain moaned, huffing & puffing like any 'mother-to-be' in labour would.

"Easy there, Captain?!" Bakunetsumaru then called for some 'help'. "Come here, Entengo!" he said with a whistle.

* * *

Much later.....

* * *

"Outta my way!" Shute yelled, racing down the halls of the base. "Outta of my way!" Too bad, he almost didn't the young girl walking down to her post. "WATCH OUT!"

"Ouch!" Too late! He already ran her clear over. & boy! She was really mad! "What's your damage?"

"I'm sorry! You must be the new girl -- Sami?!" he thought she was beautiful!

"& y'all must be Shute?!" she said, growling in rage at him. "Listen, ya bonehead?! Just 'cause you're a high ranking member of the Gundam Force, doesn't give ya the right ta knock down all the newbies in the hall! Show some repect!"

"I'm-sorry!-I'm-just-in-a-hurry-'cause-my-friend's-having-a-baby!-It-won't-happen-again,-I-promise!"

"It better no-no-- Did y'all say your friend's havin' a baby!?" Sami said in shock. "I was callin' y'all an bonehead!"

* * *

"That's O.K., you have every right to be mad. Besides, I should've watched where I was going?!" he said as he dusted himself off. "Anyway, do you know which way it is to the maintence wing!?"

"Sure! It's thata way!" she pointed to the hall behind her. "Down the hall on your right, y'all can't missed it!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"You're welcome!" she replied with a smile. "He's sure cute!" she said to herself this time.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, in the maintence wing.....

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Captain was screaming as the contractions hit the Neotopian gundam hard, putting him in more pain then he'd ever been through in his life. "Oh my! It hurts! It hurts!"

* * *

"It'll be O.K., Captain, soon you'll be ready to push. Then once you get this child of yours out of you, the pain will go away."

"OOOOOHHHHH!!! Where's Shute?"

"He's on his way, he'll be here soon." the Blazing Samurai said as Shute entered the room. "See?! There he is now."

"I got here as fast as I could!" Shute said as he kneeled beside his friend. "How are you feeling? O.K.?!"

"Despite the fact that I'm having a baby & that I have never been in so much pain before in my life, I'm just fine. OW!"

"You'll be O.K., Captain, I know you'll be."

"Thank you very much, Shute. That means a lot to me. Ow!"

* * *

Shortly later.....

* * *

"O.K. now, Captain?! On the count of 3, I want you to push your chin into your chest, then hold it in there until you're told otherwise -- understood."

"Yes, sir!"

"3.....2.....1.....Push!"

"Urg!"

"3.....2.....1.....Push!"

"Urg!"

"I can see the head!"

* * *

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh! You're doing great! Now, 3.....2.....1.....PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"3.....2.....1.....Push!"

"Urg! Oh my! This hurts!"

"It's gonna O.K., Captain."

"3.....2.....1.....Push!"

"Urg!"

"3.....2.....1.....Push!"

"Urg! Aah!"

* * *

"The baby's head is out!"

"What?! That's great news!"

"O.K., Captain?! One more push, & you should be done." Kao Lyn said as he assured him. "3.....2.....1.....PUSH!"

"URG! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Captain screamed as he finished his last push & let his body go limp.

"Captain?!"

"I'm fine, Shute, it's just that I'm tired." Captain said, panting like a house dog in the desert.

"Wwwwwaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Everybody's eyes winched as the scream of a baby rang throughout the air.

"Oh, thank goodness?!"

* * *

"It's a girl!" Kao Lyn held up a tiny Gun-babe, that looked a lot like her 'mother', laying her down on Captain's stomach. "I can assure you, she's perfectly healthy."

"Why, hello there?!" Captain said, slowly reaching out as he gently ran a finger across the side of the baby's blonde-colored fuzzy head. "It's nice to finally meet you, Little one."

"Now.....that it's all over.....Captain?! Could you let.....of my hand?!" Baku said as he kneeled onto the floor, whimpering in pain. "Rinnetsumaru's gonna have a fit about this!"

"So?! Who's this Rinnetsumaru?"

"She's the sweet, beautiful angel of whom I have wed with."

"No way?! She's your wife! You're married!" Shute said, almost laughing his head off. "So?! Do you have any kids? Or is that still in the planning stages?!"

"Shute, please?! Not in front of the baby!"

"Kids?! No, Shute, at least.....not yet?!" Bakunetsumaru then remembered something. Last week, his beloved wife had a case of morning sickness. The kind of which could have only one kind of victim.....a mother-to-be! He slapped a hand to his face as a new idea on what she wanted to talk to him about popped into his head. "Gotta-go!-See-ya-later?!?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base.....

* * *

"Have you seen my husband, Bakunetsumaru?!" a lavender & white Musha Gundamness asked Juli.

"Sorry, ma'am?! I don't think I've-- Wait?! Do you say 'Bakunetsumaru'!?"

"You know him?!"

"Yes, I do know your husband very well. Ms.--"

"My name is Rinnetsumaru."

"He might still be in my maintence wing?!"

"Maintence wing?!"

"Our infirmary, ma'am."

"Infirmary?!?! Is he hurt? Has he caused trouble? I know my Baku-kun can be a bit gruff, but--"

* * *

"He's fine, Rinnetsumaru. He was just making sure Captain was all right."

"Captain who?!"

"Captain Gundam, one of the Mobile Gundams that works here." Juli said, trying to explain. "Captain is, or rather he _was_, pregnant, a Seahorse Effect pregnant, you see?!"

"Did he give birth?"

"Yes, just now, I think?! You see, it was your husband who brought Captain to the maintence wing, & stayed by his side through the whole process."

"I'm gald to know that my Baku-kun was of such assistence."

"Hey there, Juli!" GunEagle smiled, greeting the S.D.G. officer, but then saw Rin. "Whoa! Who's the babe!?"

* * *

"How dare you?!?!" she slapped him across so hard, his helmet spun backwards while his head didn't. "I'm Rinnetsumaru! Wife of Bakunetsumaru, & a full-grown Musha Gundamness." she exclaimed, tossing up her nose away from him. "& I, for one, am not a 'babe'!"

"HIS WHAT?!?! Dude! Baku's married!" GunEagle said, laughing his head off.

"& what is wrong with me being married!?"

"Baku?! What a suprise!? We were just talking about you." GunEagle then ran off down the hall. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"Baku-kun! I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Yes, I know. You see, uh, I thought I had somehow angered you, uh, so, uh, I was avoiding you."

"Now, how could I be angry or stay angry with this handsome face!?"

* * *

"I'll just let you two alone."

"Rinnetsumaru?! I have something to tell you."

"What?! Is it about how you helped your pregnant friend Captain when he went into labour today!?"

"WHAT?! How do you know!?"

"Miss Juli just informed me a few moments ago." Rin replied to her hubby as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I am very proud of you."

"It was no big deal?! I was the only one with Captain when his water broke, & Captain is often clueless with a lot of things, plus, he is my friend; so, I had no choice but to help him."

"It is a big deal to me! What is more, I, myself, have something to tell you."

"Rin-kun?! Is something wrong? Are you feeling well or not?"

* * *

"I am fine, better than fine actually, I am pregnant!"

"Huh? What was that?"

"You are going to be a father in less then 8 months time."

"WHAT?!?! That is great!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, my love. After 4 long years of trying, we are finally going to have a baby."

"Oh, Bakunetsumaru! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Uh, Baku-kun?!"

"Yes, my love?!"

* * *

"May I see this Captain Gundam, that I have heard about, & his newborn child!?"

"If that is what you wish, my love, then so be it."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the maintence wing.....

* * *

"Why, hiya?!"

"Uh, Captain?! This is Sami, she's that girl I ran into earilier. Sami?! This is Captain, my best friend, & his new baby girl."

"Well, I can tell that, since she looks a lot like y'all?!" Sami smiled at the newborn Gun-babe. "Well, 'cept for her teal-colored eyes, & that lil' blonde scalp of 'ers." Sami wiggled her finger playfully at the baby girl. "I ain't ever seen a baby Gundam 'fore. 'Might I hold her?"

"Of course, Miss Sami." Captain replied as he handed her the child. "Here you go!"

"Aww! You're just the cutest lil' tyke, ya know that?!" Sami cooed as the baby awoke, curling a hand around a strand of the teen girl's hair & pulling it with such sheer force for a newborn. "Ow! Please stop that?! My hair ain't no toy!"

"Here?! Let me take her for a sec?!"

"Thank ya kindly, Shute." Sami replied as the boy swooped the Gun-babe of her, but this little one wouldn't let go until.....

_Rrrrriiiiippppp!!!!!_

"OUCH!!" Sami yelped as the baby had tore off the lock of hair that she was pulling. "Powerful lil' tyke?! But then again, your ma's no pushover either."

"Thank you, Miss Sami?! but I'm her maternal father, not her 'ma'."

"Same thing?!" she shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "So?! What'cha gonna name her?!"

* * *

"I do not know, I never really gave it any thought."

"Hey, Sami?! What's your middle name?"

"It's Alice, if y'all really wanna know."

"Captain?! What about Alice!?"

"What about it?"

"I mean, maybe that could be the baby's name."

"What?! Alice?! Why, Shute?! That's perfect!"

"Alice, it is, then?!"

"Yo, what's up, dude!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Shute screamed as he was startled by Bell Wood. "Bell Wood?! What's the matter with you!? Are you trying to gimme a heart-attack!?"

"Wwwwwaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

"Oops?! My bad?!"

"I'm so sorry, Captain?! I didn't mean to scare Alice, honest?!"

"That's O.K.?!, Shute?!"

"Wwwwwaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"There, there, sweety?! Don't cry." Sami softly said as she gently rocked the Gun-babe & began to sing a little song:_

* * *

__April showers  
Bring May flowers  
I have seen rain before  
But if Sunday morning  
Lets that sun in  
What are we waiting for  
'Cause love leaves an open door_

* * *

"Who is this with such a lovely voice?!"

"Bakunetsumaru?! What are you doing here?" Bell Wood exclaimed as he then saw the Gundamness standing next to the Blazing Samurai. "& who's the foxxy mama you got with you?"

"Mama?!" Baku & his wife gave a wide-eye stare at what the Token Black kid said. "What's makes you want to call her a 'mama'!?"

"I said she's a 'foxxy mama', Bakunetsumaru. That's my way of saying I think she's a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, I think?!"

"Beautiful & nice?! I'd gotta admit, she's really somethin' special."

"That is why I married her."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa?! 'Back up a minute there?!" Bell Wood couldn't believe what Baku just said. "Married?! As in you & her are husband & wife?!"

"Bell Wood, this is Rinnetsumaru?! Rin-kun, this is Bell Wood?!"

"Hello?!"

"Hey there?!" Bell Wood said as waved to the Gundamness. "O.K.?! 'Lemme guess, you & your wife came here to see the baby, right?!"

"How did you know?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Besides, I also came here lookin' for my cuz', & I found her holdin' a baby Gundam."

"Hello there, Bakunetsumaru?!"

"Hello, Captain?! I would like you to meet my wife?! Rinnetsumaru, this is Captain Gundam. Captain, this is my Rin-kun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rinnetsumaru."

"It is nice to meet you too, Captain."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room.....

* * *

"Hey there, Zero?! What'cha doin'?"

"Uh.....GunEagle?! What arth thou doing?"

"Oh, not much, 'just checkin' out the baby. I'm not gonna go in just yet. 'Don't wanna scare her?! She wouldn't stop if I did."

"Her?! She?! It isth a girl?!"

"Uh-huh! & I'm sure she'll wanna see both her fathers, so you better get in there, you?!"

"What?!?! I hath no idea what thou means?!"

"Oh, c'mon Zero?! You & Captain disappear on the night that's around what might as well've been the same time that he gets pregnant. I may not very smart, but I'm not completely dumb."

"Alas, thou hath exposed me?! The child of which Captain hath beared isth as much mine as she isth his." Zero said with a sigh. "Please do not hate me for this?!"

* * *

"Hate you?! Why would I hate you!? You probably couldn't help yourself, the whole pregnancy was surely unplanned, & the lil' sweety seems perfectly healthy. So, what's to hate!?"

"Hasth thou lost thy mind!? I got a male Gundam pregnant with my child, of whom I didn't wed with first. I willst be lucky not to hath been exiled, along with Captain & thy babe, or.....worse."

"O.K., O.K.?! I get it!" GunEagle said, trying to calm Zero down. "Look?! You don't have to tell anyone if you don't wanna, & I won't breathe a word to anybody, but you can at least go in there & say hello."

"O.K.?!" Zero sighed. "It's just.....hard. How can something so innocence be borne from an incident of such shame!?"

"Beats me?!"

"Thou willst not tell anyone?!"

"Hey! I said I wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone & I meant every word of it!"

"Thank thee?!"

"No problem!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room.....

* * *

"So, Sami was it?!"

"Yep!" Sami replied as to answer an unsure Bakunetsumaru while she held a bottle that was being bit by a hungry Alice. "That's my name, don't go wearin' it out, y'all?!"

"What was that song you just sang a few monments ago? I do not believe I have ever heard it."

"It's just an ol' lullaby my pa'd sing ta me when I was a lil' gal. It's called 'April Showers'."

"Really?! It is a beautiful song!"

"Thank ya kindly!" she said with a smile as a small gurgle came from the tiny Gun-babe. "Well, ain't y'all a hungry one?!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Rinnetsumaru said, taking off her helmet, revealing herself to have orange-colored haired. "She is just a baby!"

"Rinnetsumaru?! You're a carrot-top, or a orange-top."

"Do you have a problem with the color of my wife's beautiful hair?"

* * *

"No, I'm.....just surprised, that's all." Sami said as she handed Alice back to Captain. "& rarely _anything_ 'bout Gundams surprises me."

"I have orange hair, that is all?! It's not surprising, lots of Gundamnessai, or female Gundams, have unusually colored hair, it is not uncommon." she said, putting her helmet back on. "In fact, it is common for male Gundams to have hair colors of black, white, & every color in between, while females have every other color."

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"C'mon, ya rookies?!" Gunbike said as he booted the Knight Gundam & the teenage Mobile Gundam into the room. "Don't be lollygaggin'?!"

"Ow! Watch it, man?!"

"Gunbike?! Can thou please be gentle?"

"Sorry, Zero, but I wanna see my grandkid, got that?!"

* * *

"Hello Zero?! GunEagle?! Gunbike?!" Captain weakly said as he ajusted his arms so his daughter could get a better looked at the trio. "Look, Alice?! There's your grandfather!"

"Oh my, it's a girl! I've got me a granddaughter!"

"She's cute!"

"Thou hath done a good job, thy must be proud!"

"Thank you, Zero."

"O.K. now, Captain, you should be getting some shut-eye. You've been through a lot, so, you need your rest."

"But what about the baby, Shute?! What about Alice?!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her -- I promise."

"That's very nice of you, Shute."

"Don't mention it, Captain. We're friends, after all?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the next day, in Baku's homeland of Ark.....

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" a certain lil' Musha Gun-kid, ran screaming at the 'top of his lungs', with a large, blackish-red, rich-purple, iron-gray, female, Gun-Bat struggling in his face. "SETSUKO, LET GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT?!?! MY FACE IS NOT A....." he yelled at her as she suddenly release him & he then ran into a wall. ".....toy."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Huh, Genkimaru?!"

"Shut up, Grappler Gouf." the young samurai snapped back in reply. "Stupid B-witch! 'Drives me crazy every time Cobramaru sents her stupid boyfriend, Seita, to deliver &/or retrieve any mail what-so-ever!"

_"Kkkkkiiiiikkkkkyyyyyooooo?!?!"_

"Me & my big mouth?!"

* * *


End file.
